Existing projectiles typically include an umbilical interface that is designed to mate with a launcher. An umbilical interface cover is utilized to protect the umbilical interface as the projectile is transported from the manufacturing facility to storage (at one or more locations). The umbilical interface cover remains on the projectile to provide protection to the umbilical interface until the umbilical interface cover is removed to expose the umbilical interface and permit the umbilical interface to be mated with the launcher.